This invention relates generally to multi-story building structures, and more specifically to the prefabricated modules used in their construction.
The prior art indicates many ways of prefabricating units at the factory, for subsequent transport to the building site. Typical of room elements partially complete, requiring support during transport and further work at the site are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,952 to Hanaoka on Nov. 26, 1974, 3,940,903 to Gunkel on Mar. 2, 1976, 4,023,315 to Stucky on May 17, 1977, and 4,045,937 to Stucky on Sept. 6, 1977. Several other disclosures involve complete structural enclosures ready for transport and installation at the site. They are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,864 to Berger on Aug. 14, 1973, 3,757,477 to McCrillis on Sept. 11, 1973, and 3,990,193 to Ray on Nov. 9, 1976.
The first group describes units requiring further work, and therefore cannot have finished interiors. The second group involves structurally complete units, which are of necessity very heavy.
The present invention provides a very light prefabricated module which is completely finished inside, but still has the structural integrity for installation into a multi-story building. This is accomplished through the use of a collapsible, soft-faced internal bracing system, which allows the vertical walls to contain very little structure beyond the internal finished material.
A primary object, therefore, is to provide a structural module that allows a maximum amount of pre-fabrication to be done before transporting to the building site.
A further object is to design an internal bracing system that cooperates with a light construction module to resist transporting and erection loads.
Another object is the provision of a living unit of minimum weight that can be craned to the upper floors of a multi-story building.
A still further object is to develop a bracing system that can be collapsed and reused on many subsequent modules.
Still another object is to provide a system for internal bracing that does not damange finished walls and floors.
A final object is to provide a structural module whose floor, sides and ceiling can be poured contiguously and raised into position while connected.